Game Over Last Regrets
by TicTacStory
Summary: Matt the badass  gamer, and Mello, the best freaking dresser in the universe.  With the Kira case left behind,and The Mafia and a mysterious abnormal Joker hot on their heels, will they be able to win the game of Life and Death? Shounen-Ai.
1. Final Destination

_**A/N-Right now, im writing 5 different stories, sort of crazy, but whatever, writing with Matt & Mello is ten times easier than writing with anyother character to be honest, I guess since I can really relate with my dear Mello, ANYWAY for this story, im trying something SLIGTHLY different from my regular Drama Pshychological Romance stories, im totally into guns these days, soo yeah, the name is sort of random, but since Matt is a gamer, and the "Last Regrets" will come clear to you in the last chapter, lets just say that the Kira case is solved, L solved it, Near is L`s assistant (no questions asked), Misa is still alive, and soo are, quite obviously, Matt and mafia wants to take revenge of Mello for using them like that, they dont know about Matt`s existence, battle of guns and wits and guns.**_

_**Main Characters-Mello and Matt (Its Yaoi-ai,Cant trust myself too make it a total Yaoi, consider yourself warned).**_

_**Secondary Characters-The Mafia.**_

_**Game Over;The Last Regrets.**_

_**Action/Drama and some random nonsense here and there. **_

_**Rated-T for swearing and, well, just read it to understand.**_

_Matt couldnt pull the then, not now, not ever, the fate of the only person who he could rely on was in his hand, he never shot anyone after that time, he couldnt bring himself to ever kill a person again, the mysterious man kicked the person lying down on the floor in the stomach, the blood was spread around his body,the person pleaded Matt to pull the trigger, but he hands were frozen,his body was shaking, the dark ambiance of the room didnt make it any easier, he couldnt even see the mysterious man,it was midnight, the same time and place as the were in just a few months ago,when they thougth they ruled the world, when they thougth they won everything there was too win,How wrong could a person get? He remembered how his mother died, all thanks to him, his past was a wall that he couldnt break._

_"God damnit if you wont shoot him..." _

_It was over,Game over, his final regrets, his __**last **__regrets._

"Damnit Mello we`re gonna blow that god damned head of yours off!" a deep voice yelled, he opened a door where he thougth Mello could be in, and knowing the bastard, he would probably be sitting on the table with a gun in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other.

Now your reading this, and thinking, who is going to blow Mello`s freaking head off? Why are they going to blow his head off?

Well, its quite simple really, The Mafia is a mad group, Mello joined the mad group,Mello used the mad group, Mello blew up one of the mad group`s headquarters, causing death to some of the tops from that mad group. And since that mad group is the Mafia, they want revenge, no, revenge is a too extent word for morons like those, lets just say that they want his pretty head pinned to the wall, you get me.

And its not like the Mafia is a stupid group you know? Of course, there`s the mainstream crack-sellers, or those who join the Mafia just for the ladies, or those who just join for the fun of it (If you see "fun" as killing people on speed, then yes, fun.) anyway, the Mafia really have some nerds (Even though I dont think the mainstream nerds take drugs, but then again, their nerds, god knows what goes trough those heads) and its not like those nerds dont think, and unfortunatly for Mello, one of those nerds (King Gevanni, if you want to get personal) was chasing him that moments, together with some morons, if this was a book, or a movie, or even a TV serie, they would probably call them the "Side-comment morons" but since this isnt a movie, a book, and very less a TV serie, if just one of those bullets would hit Mello, he would be doomed to die as the best dresser in the world, and perhaps the man with the best hair style, ever said soo, "Shot by the Mafia out of revenge" sounds...intruging doesnt it? althoug, dying at the age of 21 isnt my idea of the ideal death age.

Anyway, While Mello was put the gun in the inside pocket of his leather jacket, King Gevanni was still cursing and hitting doors,every treath got bloodier and more pshycotic as he trying to find Mello`s hiding place, it was around midnight when Mello sat down with all tranquility on the window door, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened the window to inhale some fresh air and realized how high he was,he was about the yell, but, aside from the fact that that would not be very Mello-like, the Mafia Morons would shure hear the scream and kick the door down withing seconds.

He bit on his chocolate with a dramatic "Clack!" he brushed his hair with his hand and ticked in some letters on his phone.

Why was he there?

He needed the picture of the orphanage, surprisingly, THAT didnt get burned in the big explosion just a few months ago, he assumed it did get burned though, until a few weeks ago when Matt walked in their (pretty damn big for two 20 and 21 year olds, however) caravan, and burned the photo, Mello, surprised, asked him what the hell he was doing, Matt blew off the fire and threw it at Mello, Mello, being the way he is, banned the idea of The Mafia taking revenge on him, meanwhile Matt would name up all the information they could get on Mello if they ever saw that picture, since it had the "W" of "Wammy`s House" on the back, shure enough even Mafia Morons could think far enough to check the back, and shure enough Mello would consider the thougth of them trying to kill him, but wouldnt the Mafia have better things to do? like, rape people?

_**Quite obviously not.**_

He sighed.

_5 damned minute and they still didnt find me, what slow idiots._

He threw the wrapper on the floor, and pulled the trigger on the door, as if to mock those sleezy Mafia morons. He smiled and jumped down window, it was hardly a challenge, if he could survive a explosion that nearly killed 4 people, and actually killed 1 person, surely he could survive a fall from a few feet.

He whiped off the dust from his shoulders and slowly walked, they were in another headquarter from The Mafia, it was built just outside New Jersey, a desserted area where gunshots would vanish before the noise could reach the city.

_What a boring day. _He threw his head back and smiled again.

King Gevanni kicked the wooden table down as he saw Mello`s chocolate wrap, the fury could be read from his eyes, his dark blue hair was all over the place, his body was trembling, just 2 minutes since he realized this and the room suffered the consequences of a upset King Gevanni.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" the painting that was hanging on the wall was now shattered in half, lying pathetically on the floor.

"Hey, dude, relax okay?" Xantha (full name:Xantha Xrista Romera Claudiine Riviera Zaakauri) was sitting on the window door and bugged her dark green eyes into the eyes of her twin sister as if to ask her opinion.

"Totally." her twin stood in the corner of the room, with her foot on the wall and her arms crossed her chest, her eyes were closed and she sounded completly not intrested.

"DONT FUCKING PULL THAT ADITTUDE TO ME!" was his upsetting response, he didnt even pardon to the ladies.

Xantha just huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Soo stupid" Lady Jun (full name: Jun-Jun Lady Romera Zaakauri) was a woman of very few words, her and her twin were very young for the mafia (16 years) despite their age, Xantha was very useful to seduce enemies,her gun-skills sucked in comparsion to her sister, who was a fully trained guns woman, she always had a knife with her, and wore Japanese-school-type uniforms for no particual reason, meanwhile her sister wore alot of, erm, daring outfits. Both were Japanese but moved to America and joined the Mafia as soon as they graduated for noting but selfish reasons.

King Gevanni was breathing deeply and heavily after he threw everything there was to throw, "That son of a bitch" he whispered "THAT SON OF A BITCH" he now said louder.

"Gevanni, dont get soo worked up, ever thougth of quitting this pointless task?" Xantha dared.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEA-"

"Watch the tone" Lady Jun barged in.

"God damnit tell me again why exacly you two had to go with me?"

"Just quit this task, its stressing you out, you could die earlier." Xantha smiled.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM GON-"

"Shut up" Lady Jun said again.

Gevanni bit his lip and moved his perfect dark blue hair out of his eyes, he would`ve been considered "cute" in those cheesy highschool drama`s, also, he was just 18 years old, and those dark purple eyes were really one of a kind.

"I cant quit for fucks sake"

"Why?"

"Thanks to that moron my father is dead"

Xantha rolled her eyes, and Lady Jun smiled, they were clearly unimpressed.

"Got anything else?" Xantha asked.

"Dont you get it? I cant simply let him use us like that, and get way with it, that guy is pure evil"

"I thougth the Mafia were the bad people here"

"We never killed someone`s father"

"WE haven`t but the mafia has"

"Soo idiotic" Lady Jun said again.

"Look, my point is, we must avenge on my father,the pride of The Mafia is in our hands, and even though all this is just some stupid game for you bitches-"

"Sorry?" Lady Jun was about pulled something from her pocket.

"Are you threathening me?" Gevanni pulled out the gun. Their body closed to eachother.

"EEEENOOOUUUGH!" Xantha stopped them, Lady Jun and Gevanni would never stop ounce they got started, Bullets would be wasted and knifes would get stabbed into everything there is to stab,Xantha knew that from experience.

"Save the bullets,Gevanni"

"And spare your breath, Sis"

Lady Jun and Gevanni raised a eyebrow, and Gevanni was about to pull the trigger as Lady Jun was ready to stab him.

"Oh my fuckin` Christ both of you, shouldt we be looking for that, whats his name?"

"Mello" they responded at the same time.

"Exacly, shouldnt we be looking for Mello instead of making a scene here? lets, urm-"

Out of deseperation, she looked out the window, and spotted a gun lying on the floor, its head was pointing towards the left path, it was quite a rough shot, but what if Mello left it there soo they would find it and go after him, as if to challenge them?

"Gevanni,Jun, I think I know where Mello is heading at" She pointed at the gun.

"Heh" Gevanni winked at Lady Jun and patted Xantha on the back.

"Why wont you look at that-"

"-Lets go"

And just like that, Gevanni,Lady Jun and Xantha jumped out of the window, heading to the hunt.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

"Well aint this just your lucky day, you honestly think you can fuck with The Mafia?"

They got Mello cornered, Mello yawned, and cockily responded.

"What type of way of greeting someone is this?" he looked around, behind, on his left, and right there were nothing but walls, and infron of him were his enemies.

"I dont think we have met before have we? You may adress me as Mello" He smiled and put his hand in his leather jacket.

"Put the hand out of your pocked unless you wanna die right here and now!" Gevanni exclaimed, Lady Jun pulled a knife out of her hair (No, im serious.) and got into "atack" position, Xantha just looked bored, fighiting scenes werent her thing.

Mello frowned, and got out another bar of chocolate "Are you saying, that you are not going to shoot?"

_Soo these are the people who want to kill me? but their just kids... would The Mafia really send such people on me? or perhaps..._

These remarks and the cocky chocolate act were pissing Gevanni off "God damnit I NEVER SAID THAT"

"But you just threatend to kill if I didnt get my hand out of my pocket right there" Mello frowned, there was something familiar about the guy... (He also realized that the twins were rather hot, but that information comes close to worthless)

"DAMNIT SHUT UP" Gevanni went closer towards Mello.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Kill you, just like you killed my father"

_Father? what? I never killed anyone`s father have I now... wait a minute._

"You are completly confused, I didnt want kill your father,please understand..." he bowed his head, he clearly felt compassion with the lad infront of him.

"" he tried to hit Mello with the gun, but before it could get that far, Mello got the gun and kicked him on the floor.

"...Im sorry" He stared at the floor, now, even Xantha was frustrated, they obviously did not like Mello`s character.

"...Kill him..." Gevanni spat in venmon, as he was trying to get over the pain in his stomach.

"Sis, I think this is more your thing" Xantha said, it was more of a order than a comment.

"Yes." She answered dryly, and did some type of ninja jump towards the chocolate lover.

"HA!" She tried to stab Mello, but Mello was fast, and took a turn to the right, he was slightly shocked that a woman would have soo much strenght at ounce, he couldnt possibly shoot her, he had to wait...

"Damn You...!" Lady Jun didnt have time to pull the knife out of the wall,instead she got a gun and tried to shoot him, Gevanni joined in. Mello being Mello, managed to escape them all, but as the time passed, and defending himself with nothing but a wall, he felt forced to shoot.

A Motor sound was coming closer.

"You cant possibly think that one sleezy idiot like you is going to win against two guns do you?" He laughed, he obviously thougth he had won the game already.

_What the hell is WITH these people..._

Mello ducked down as the motor sound came closer and closer, the bullets of the girl were finished, she scould at it and launched it at Mello, finally, Mello felt free to move, and shot Gevanni in the leg, he had no choice.

"DAMN YOU MELLO" Gevanni yelled as he held his leg in pain, blood was dripping on the floor.

"I wouldnt worry soo much, if you shoot in the leg its not possible to die, anyhow, the gun I used was weak"

Gevanni could only yell and threathen.

"Good grief dude, you sound like a girl, just shut up, yelling is not going to make it any better"

Lady Jun felt compelled, she had no knife nor gun, three people lost against one damned guy who dresses like a freakin` cross dresser, did she have to accept such shame?

Xantha grunted as she closed her eyes against the wall, she pulled her skirt up from the side, there was a hot-pink designers pistol, only used for emergencies.

"JUN!" she threw the precious gun towards her twin, Jun`s smile grew wide, She stood behind Mello, and Mello, who was on his knees talking to Gevanni, who was lying down, she obviously felt the sweet taste of victory. Mello looked behind him, Lady Jun had the gun pointed at him, his eyes grew wide.

"Game over pretty boy"She said calmly.

"You find me pretty?" Mello stood up, and Jun frowned.

The sound of the gunshot filled the dead-ended street, and alot of things happened at ounce, Lady Jun pulled the trigger infront of Mello, A black motor showed up (And mentioned something about having to finish the Final Fantasy Final stage, but I dont think thats appropiate to mention right now), The person who was wearing a helmet used the smoke screen, causing Lady Jun not to know wheter she shot him or not, Mello jumped behind the motor, the motor left, leaving confused Mafia members behind, all just in a split second.

"Not a minute to early,Matt." Mello jumped on the motor and Matt dashed off almost instantly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they nipped me on the shoulder though"

"Well"  
>"You know in not real big on waiting"<p>

"Well,I had to finish my level hadn`t I?"

"What did they want? In your message you just told me to show up at that street in 40 minutes,yet I dont know from what I saved your ass for" Matt said not waiting for a response.

"Remember the explosion I told you about from a few months ago?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Aparently the father of one of those kids died in the explosion, and he wants to revenge on me, im pretty shure he isn`t going to give up this easily, we should be aware"

"Hmm, I also saw two girls, who were they?"

"Two girls? I only saw one, I dont know anything about them, but the chick who nearly shot me was completly your type"

"And what IS my type?"

"Anyone who doesnt talk alot"

"And why is that"

"You wouldnt want any woman who interrups those video games of yours to ask if her hair is okay or not right?"

"Hmm...I guess your right, I got enough of that `is my hair okay` crap from you" he looked behind Mello.

"Err Mello..."

"What is it?"

"The police is behind us..."

And shure enough they were, no surprise, Matt was riding far,FAR over the speed limits.

"Also, who the heck gave you permission to use my bike?"

"Whatever, do you seriously think that im going to use my precious car for such a cheap mission as this?"

"Well, The Mafia could very well end in my death"

"Doubt it"

"Me too"

As confident as they were, and more police cars were riding behind them, Matt turned around in a busy street, people jumped back and the street filled with "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" the police couldnt follow them there.

"Soo stupid, there are people out there covering murders, and they care about speed drivers"

"The world is messed up"

Matt slowed down when they reached the caravan, Mello hopped off and reached for the letter that was put under the door, the letter that was going to put his life in a gamble, not only his, but the life of the people he cared for, this was bigger than the Kira case, this had nothing to do with who was Justice and who was Evil, all this was, was revenge.

_**A/N Sorry for the idiotic ending, and I promise the characters will have more interaction in the next chapter ;) Im also thinking of writing a special chapter for Matt`s past, and maybe even a whole new story (however, currently im working on 5 stories, 4 uploaded and one thats about L`s past, soo freaking dramatic I cant even...) Although I feel apealed to write about the past of all the Wammy boys ;) Hope you like it and please review.**_


	2. Jokers Eyes

_**A/N Authors blocks...you know you hate them. Actually, I liked the last chapter I wrote :·3 except the weak ending, and I KNOW what I want to happen, but the idiot me put the picture under the door BEFORE the epic "make-out shounen-ai scene" soo now, I guess the shounen-ai scene is cut out, sorry folks. Song playing while I wrote this: -my inmortal, Crazy,My heart your beats,Dirty Diana,black butler ending theme,Apolagize.**_

Mello was in a state of shock the first time he read, no, better said, SAW the picture that was put under the door, and about 50 times afterwards and a scoul from Matt,he snapped out of the trance.

"Mello, what is it?"

What was it...? something, something soo...soo what? what was in his hands? something that Mello never thougth about, something he would never accept, his PRIDE wouldn`t accept it, that picture in his hands...the consequences of his reckless moves, Matt snatched the picture from his hands, he frowned and lit up a cigarette, it was a photo of one of Wammy house`s walls, it had red graffiti plastered on it, there was also a pretty well drawn picture, a little girl with a walking stick and her tongue sticking out, next to her, was the same girl in a innocent looking dress, another drawing was of the same girl with dead eyes and a huge smile, there were two more, however, these two had eachothers neck in a grip, one looked innocent, meanwhile the other looked like a pshycotic joker, each girl had a serie of and numbers written above her head, the message read:

_"Boys and girls of every age, wouldnt you like to see something strange? Come with me and you will see... Eyes covered in black and purple, A hat with a red bow and a reckless tongue, ancient British clothes and a very special walking stick...VERY special... in this town you will see...something strange, ounce you see his eyes you are as good as dead, do you still wish to see that something? Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas two kids with a poker smile... my eyes want to meet yours... are you as good as dead? everybody scream... my tongue is aching, playing with humas is too boring... Mihael Keehl...Mail Jeevas... did you ever wish of meeting a joker?"_

Matt frowned and threw his hand up to throw the picture in the fire, but was stopped by Mello (who, by the time, had recovered from his temporal paralization).

"..."

"They got you, didn`t they?" Matt looked up from his glasses, he didnt bother shaking his hand off, he tried to look bored (his usual emotion, unless he`s playing the final stage of some game) but Mello, who knew the lad for what? sixteen years?seventeen? knew better than that.

"Dont burn it" Mello ignored Matt`s remark.

"And just for the record doesnt it freak you out..." Mello said again.

"...well, actually, and this doesnt happen often..."

"...Damned bastard, how could someone possibly..."

"...And thats hardly possible..."

"...it IS inpossible..."

"...Its almost scary how..."

"...No one could..."

"...No actually, back at Wammy`s Linda DID win."

This caught Mello off guard "Uhhh what?"

"You know, that game? the one thats called _the joker_? I never won it , and thats nearly impossible, and to think that a brat like Linda did win..."

"Jesus Christ Matt GET SERIOUS" Mello snatched his hand out of his own grip.

"What? there`s no need to get all worrysome, the only people who know our real names are ourselves, and the weakling who wrote that letter, if after all it IS the mafia, than that just means that they are trying to show us who has the cords in hands at the moment, proving that they are `a step higher` above us and..."

Mello didnt let him finish "What do you mean `if`?"

"C`mon Mello, dont you realize it?" Matt opened his DS and alot of ticking noises came out of the machine.

_Bep bep bop_

"Stop trying to sound smart..." Mello rolled his eyes.

_bep bep its meee marioooo bep bep bop bop _

"...Mail Jeevas" He finished, and again snapped the machine out if his hands, to Matt`s grand frustration.

"Mello... come on, think a little, if it really would be The Mafia, would they seriously hold our identy`s as some sort of hostage? judgind by the Kira Case incidents, they would probably aim for the Wammy Children, wherheas the person who wrote this, doesnt seem to show any interest in the kids, and whats with the walking stick and the four girls painted on the wall? would The Mafia really be smart enough to keep a code in the message? again, you just saw 3 people, two girls and one guy, unless the entire Mafia would be behind us, it would be impossible to go from New Jersey to London in less than an hour..." he continued babbling.

"...And lets say, IF The Entire Mafia would REALLY be on our heels, we would be in some trouble, we would probably be dead by now, and didnt it surprise you that in the entire warehouse, there were just three people? shure enough they would keep some other members somewhere just incase something goes wrong..." his hand was still in Mello`s grip.

"...Soo, the only thing left, is that this person is either another shinigami or some other paranomal creature, and judging by the content of the text, and the evil drawings, my suspicions are that its a Shinigami playing as a joker, the most intresting part of the picture is the little puppet lying on the floor, and the dead-looking girl in the fourth drawing, strings are pulling her, as if she turned into a puppet, or is posessed by some sort of Joker"

Mello moved his head a to the right and analized Matt`s remarks deeply.

"..."

"...right..." He obviously didnt mind the fact that he was still holding the Ds and Matts wrist.

"But, we need to figure this out, our names cant go around floating like that,this is a obvious treath to us, and even if it is a shinigami playing as a joker; if the Mafia finds out about this, god knows what they will be able to do, how far they will go..." his voice softened and looked spacy.

Matt cut him off "Not now, in between you, the mafia, and this lame-ass wannabe Joker, my videogames are the only things keeping me sane" he looked up and got frightend by Mello`s evil look on his face, it was evil and... well, spacy.

"Whats with the face?" Matt asked, Mello was looking at the wall.

"The wall is red" Mello said.

"No way" Matt responded, slightly intimidated.

"You know... Jokers,Shinigami, all these bullshit stories we got told as a kid, the next thing we know there`s a vampire knocking on the door"

"" Matt put the cigarette down and observed his childhood friend.

_silence._

"Say...Matt..." Mello threw the DS on the floor, obviously upsetting Matt, who was a little shocked, well, he didnt have much time to be shocked, before he knew it, Mello had him lying horizontal on the floor, Mello had both hands holding his wrist on the floor, zooming in his face towards Matt`s, just a instant away from anyother pshysical contact.

"Uh" was the only thing Matt could bring out, he could complain what he wanted, he could push and kick, but they both knew that Mello was stronger, I guess blowing things up is good for the muscles, and playing videogames... not soo.

"You really need a girlfriend" Matt lifted an eyebrow and half smiled.

"Heh" The blonde haired guy pushed his thumb against his lip,he looked thoughtfully and grinned as he brushed his thumb away from his lips.

"What are you `heh`ing about? seriously, do you even know how much a DS costs? and seriously take that gun away, its disgusting" he eyed the gun in Mello`s pocket, he hated those killers, one bullet is enough to ruins someone`s life.

"Matt, I know... but you have to get over the past, you must do your best to not look back, I know its core is sweet and addictive, its a part of yourself that feels missed, but just one toe into the pool of nostalgia could mean drowning, no matter how much you detest guns, you cant change the past, turn that agony and hatred of yours into strenght..." he didnt finish his sentence however, Matt looked at him big eyed, and than decided that it would be better looking away, slightly blushing over Mello`s awkward speech.

_Time doesnt change anything, no matter how you look at it. That same gun Mello has... that very same gun killed... killed..._

No time thinking, he was surprised by Mello` head landing on his chest.

"Listen Matt, I guess I cant do anything about your hatred against guns, nor your idiotic patience, but we need to do this, screw The Mafia and jokers, do it for yourself, and even if this is the last mission we will experience, atleast we should make a effort into solving this, scrap that, we can easily surive AND solve this, and since that day 7 years ago, you lack passion over everything, its like you dont even give a crap about anyone or anything..." he was stopped by Matt`s surprising words.

_Getting over the past huh?_

"Thats not true" he pushed Mello back, they were both sitting on the floor now.

"I care about you, Mello"

God knows how long they were sitting there, thinking about that day 7 years ago on Judgement Day, Matt, then 13 years old, had to do the unthinkable, something that could drive any person crazy, yet Matt stayed fairly sane. And seven years later, hiding any emotion related to that day, needless to say, Matt shortly turned into a emotional wreck, inside that careless badass gamer, there was a whole different Matt, a Matt that only Mello knew, but then again, Matt also knew a Mello that no one else knew, years passing, Matt and Mello, the only person the could count on; eachother, not even themselves, exceptionally eachother, their loved ones who got killed one by one, that was the only thing the Wammy Children had in common, all of them, with no exception, tried to push those memories as far deep down as possible, attempting to smile to the worldas if nothing, these innner feelings, provoked different way of thinking, different way of living, excesive sugar consume, sitting with both feet on a chair, even people like the white haired twit suffered moments that could turn any other guy loco,disconnecting from the rest off the world, geniuses with a crazy tick, thats what Wammy`s was more.

Mello got brutally interrupted in his thoughs by Matt, who was standing up and holding out his hand "Well, I guess detectives really have no break do they" he smiled as mello grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Lets do this"

_**A/N Jesus Christ that was alot of conversation O.O**_

_**I guess im OK with the way its going, I change plans a little, anyhow, there will be more action and more Yaoi act in the near future, sorry for the dramatic crap, I am also gonna include a little L in the next chapter maybe, or maybe I should write about Matt`s past, or maybe that day seven years ago, blegh, I will see.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review :D**_


End file.
